The invention relates to sunglasses and more specifically to sunglasses having a frame punched out of a flat sheet of metal and then has left and right lens apertures machined therein.
Presently, most metal glasses frames are made of nickel and other strong metals. The metal structure of these frames have thin extruded sections that are bent into desired shapes and the frame structure surrounding the lens apertures do not form a closed loop into which the lens is inserted. Instead, the structure surrounding the lens apertures are split. This allows the lens aperture to be opened wider for inserting the lens. Then the open portions of the split frame are drawn together and a tightened screw holds the two portions of the frame loop together around the lens. This is known as a screw mounting lens system.
In the past one manufacturer made cast aluminum sunglasses frames, but the frames had to be slit in order to get the lens in and out. A screw had to be used to pull the two open ends of the frame together around the lens that had been inserted into the frame.
Plastic eyeglasses and sunglasses frames use what is called tension mounting, meaning the lens is held without screws and is kept in place by tension. The eyeglasses and sunglasses industry has consistently been of the opinion that metal sunglasses frames cannot be made that would use only tension mounting for holding the lenses in the sunglasses frame.
Prior art, metal eyeglasses and Sunglasses frames could not be adapted for tension mounting lenses therein. Their thin metal frames bend too easily and have their shape distorted.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel metal sunglasses frame that allows lenses to be tension mounted in machined apertures in the metal frame.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel aluminum or titanium sunglasses frame that has been manufactured from a sheet of flat material.
It is another of the invention to provide a novel sunglasses frame made of aluminum or titanium that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel pair of sunglasses having temple members with unique rubber ear pads mounted on their inner surfaces that eliminates the tendency of the sunglasses to slip or move around while participates in active sports.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel pair of sunglasses that is made of aluminum or titanium that has a tendency to absorb heat but not retain it and thereby prevent the lenses from fogging when worn during active sporting events.